Ninjas and Robin of no home
by Raven Hood
Summary: the 3 ninjas get a new neighbor and she's not any ordinary girl, but a genius wannabe midieval knight with a problem
1. Meeting Robin and bullies with pizza

"I hope our new neighbor is a boy," Tum Tum said.  
  
"You might jinx yourself spaz," Colt said.  
  
"Your so immature," Rocky said.  
  
He did. When the three boys went to greet their new neighbors, they found that they had a new girl. Not only a girl but a girl that was the same age as Colt, fifteen.  
  
"Hi," Colt said. The girl came out of the moving truck carrying a box.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Let me take that," Rocky said.  
  
"No, it might be too heavy."  
  
Rocky took the box, without a sweat.  
  
"Do you want some help?" Colt asked.  
  
"If you want to," the girl said. She went back into the truck and got another box. Colt and Tum Tum followed in suite. "Follow me," the girl said. She led the boys into a house, up a flight of stairs and to a room decorated with huge boxes and computer parts everywhere.  
  
"My name's Robin," the girl said, as she set the box down. "I made it up myself."  
  
"You made it up?" Colt asked.  
  
"I'm orphaned," Robin said simply, like it didn't matter. "I made it up when I was old enough. I don't go by my old name anymore, my adoptive parents don't even know my old name."  
  
"Can we know it?" Tum Tum asked.  
  
"My parent's don't even know that, you think I'm going to tell you?" Robin gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"I'm Rocky," Rocky said. "That's Colt," he pointed to Colt, "and that's Tum Tum."  
  
"Did you make up your names too?" Robin asked. She talked about it like it was normal.  
  
"Not really, our grandpa gave us those names," Colt said.  
  
"Yeah, we're ninja's," Tum Tum said.  
  
"Ninja's, huh?" Robin said. "I want to be a knight. But my Da wants me to be a fighter."  
  
"We should introduce you to grandpa sometime," Rocky said. "What's with all the computer parts?"  
  
"I have an interest in robotics." That was the answer. She dived into a box marked "Done" and pulled what looked like a sword hilt. "Most of my interests lie in Medieval Times. This is a stunner I made." She held the hilt like it had a blade. Her finger came over a button and blue sparks sparked at the hilt handle. "I have a belt full of nifty gadgets."  
  
"Impressive," Colt said.  
  
"Rocky! Colt! Tum Tum!" a yell came from outside.  
  
"Rocky stuck his head out the window. "Coming!"  
  
Robin walked the boys down the stairs. "We're going to the pizza parlor, Do you want to come?" Colt asked.  
  
"Cult has a cru-ush," Tum Tum chanted.  
  
"Shut up, Spaz," Colt said.  
  
"I'd like to, I've never been here before," Robin said. "I'll go ask." Robin ran back inside.  
  
"Colt! Rocky! Tum Tum!" A woman across the street was standing at a van next door. The boys ran over and told their mother. "I've got errands to run, so if you want to eat out, hurry up!"  
  
The boys told their mother of their invitation to Robin and they got their answer when Robin came running at them. They tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. She wore cloth pants that went over leather pull-on boots. She wore a cotton short sleeve shirt with a tie at the top. She wore a belt that was loaded in pockets, big and small.  
  
"Hello," she said politely to the boy's mom. "I'm Robin."  
  
"Hood?" Tum Tum said. He coward at the scowl she gave him.  
  
I don't blame him. I would too, Rocky thought.  
  
"I made all my own clothes," Robin said.  
  
"Sew?" the mom asked.  
  
"Spun and sew," Robin answered.  
  
"You spun it?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Robin said. "I got a spinning wheel and a loom at a renaissance fair. I learned to spin and weave there."  
  
"She's into Medieval things," Rocky said.  
  
They pulled into the pizza parlor. The mom gave Rocky a twenty and said, "I'll be back in thirty minutes sharp. Don't get in trouble. I mean it."  
  
"What was that about?" Robin asked.  
  
"Trouble finds us all the time," Colt said. "Remember that dork that used the low time robbers to kidnap us and took us to that ship."  
  
"Yeah, he was training an army of ninja's," Rocky added to Robin. "We broke through most of the security, but grandpa had to fight the dork. He won."  
  
"What about the time we went to Tokyo," Tum Tum said.  
  
"We used grandpa's credit card to go after we found out that he got into a car crash," Rocky said. "It turned out that some dude was trying to steal some expensive dagger grandpa had. We teamed up with the winner of a martial arts competition."  
  
"A girl," Tum Tum teased. "A girl that kicked colt's butt 


	2. Playing at the Park

A/N: Here's the disclaimer I forgot. I don't own a thing..yadda yadda yadda… only the idea of Robin and the plot I thought up. Again I don't own a thing.  
  
At the park across the street from the pizza parlor, the playground was empty. Robin was settling on a tire swing when she saw a black car stopped on the curb and two men got out of it. Robin recognize one of them with a curse. That guy waved.  
  
"I swear," Robin said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Colt asked.  
  
"Those guys are after me for some reason," Robin said. "I didn't think they'd follow me here."  
  
"They followed you?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Yeah, after they failed to kidnap me, my parents decided it was time to move," Robin said. "They didn't believe me about it though, they thought my imagination was running away from me." Robin reached into a belt pocket. "When I throw this, scatter." With a pellet in her hand, Robin jumped down from the swing.  
  
"D'you want to try again?" she asked.  
  
The lead man took off his sunglasses. Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum stood behind Robin as backup. Slamming doors indicated that more men were coming out of the car. Three more people stood behind the two already there.  
  
Behind her back, Robin counted down from three with her fingers. When she reached one, she threw the pellet. It exploded on impact, filling the air with thick gray smoke. The four kids scattered.  
  
Curses filled the air as the smoke dissolved. The four regrouped on the other side of the playground. The adults ran at them. Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum, and Robin grabbed swings and pushed them into the charging adults.  
  
The lead man dodged the swing and ran at Robin. He was brought up short by a high kick by Colt. The kick connected with the guy's jaw and the man dropped hard.  
  
"Go hide," Colt said.  
  
"And let you have all the fun? No Way!" Robin said. She reached into a large pocket and pulled out her tazer (stun-gun) hilt. She tested it and followed Colt into the thick of the fighting where Rocky and Tum Tum where outnumbered three to two.  
  
Colt ran up and kicked a guy in the back. The man yowled and turned to fight Colt.  
  
Someone came up behind Robin and grabbed her around the waist. She crunched his instep and shocked him with the tazer. The pulse wasn't too strong, but it was enough to free her. Robin slid out of the man's grasp and turned on him. A punch connected to the guy's gut and a knee went into his groin. Then with a grunt of effort, Robin threw the man over her hip.  
  
Clapping came from where the boys were. Robin turned, tazer ready.  
  
"Calm down," Rocky said, his hands up in peace.  
  
Robin gave a sigh and put the stun-hilt away. "Sorry," she said. "Ya'll must be good," she said, looking at the three guys the boy's beat up.  
  
Tum Tum shrugged. "It was nothing," he said.  
  
"We should be getting back to the pizza place," Rocky said. "Mom'll be there soon." 


	3. Preparing to Party

A week after the park pizza place incident, Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum were preparing to go to their grandpa's forest home for the summer.  
  
Across the street, Robin was preparing to go to the same place. After being friends with the 3 ninjas, she had taken to the martial arts. The boys' grandpa had happily agreed for robin to come and train. She was going to stay over in a guest room at the boys' house and they ere going to leave really early the next morning.  
  
Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum's parents were out to a dinner party their dad's job was hosting. So they were home alone when someone started banging on the door.  
  
Rocky, being the oldest at sixteen, jumped up and looked through the door's peep hole. "What do you want?" he yelled. Then to his brothers and Robin, "I think trouble found us again." Colt and Tum Tum ran up to their rooms. "Prepare for the worst," Rocky said.  
  
Robin got the message and went to the guest room and to her bag. She slid her feet into her oots and pulled a tunic with her black leggings and white shirt. She pulled on her utility belt and a leather quiver of arrows across her back. She pulled o an archer's wrist guard and grabbed her modern metal framed bow. She counted how many arrows she had with her fingers as she left the room.  
  
Ten. Great, she thought.  
  
She ran into Colt and Tum Tum on her way. They were wearing cloth suits for fighting. Colt's was blue, Tum Tum's; yellow. They were shaping hoods and masks when they saw Robin.  
  
"Nice outfit," Robin said.  
  
"You too," Colt said. Then looking her over he added, "Robin Hood."  
  
"You got your style and I got mine," Robin said. She pulled a bowstring out of a pocket and strung her bow.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Rocky yelled, "We're not allowed to let sales men in." Then to the others, "Set up traps. I'm going to change." Rocky ran up to his room.  
  
Colt opened a closet door and pulled out a small cord. Him and Tum Tum set up the cord to trip any one careless enough to not notice. Robin went up the stairs and set up her station. She rolled and stretched all of her muscles. She pulled out a blunt headed arrow.  
  
"Is that real?" Tum Tum's voice came from behind her. It made her jump and a dagger flew into her hand from her sleeve.  
  
"Whoa," Tum Tum said. A yellow cloth covered his face only revealing his eyes.  
  
Robin relaxed and the dagger slid back into its scabbard on her wrist. "They're real. Eight of them are blunted, they're meant to bruise and hurt. If they're shot hard enough, they'll break the skin and get stuck where they hit. Not deep, but they'll just be horrible to get out. The other two are razor sharp. They'll pierce anything."  
  
Boom.  
  
Boom.  
  
"They're going to break the door down!" Robin cried.  
  
"No they wont!" Rocky said. He ran downstairs, dressed in a green outfit like Colt and Tum Tum, a green cloth masking all but his eyes. He jumped over the trip wire and behind the door.  
  
"Get ready," he whispered. Tum Tum ran down the stairs and ducked behind the couch. Colt came up and beside Robin as she drew back the blunt arrow.  
  
"Here comes trouble," Robin said. 


	4. Doors knocking and fast cleaning

Boom!  
  
Rocky opened the door, just before someone rammed it again. That person ran right past Rocky. As he tripped, Rocky jumped up and kicked him in the back and somersaulted over him, landed just past the trip wire.  
  
Tum Tum flipped over the couch he was hiding behind and landed next to Rocky. Colt jumped off the upstairs ledge, flipped and landed on Rocky's other side.  
  
"Yeeeeaaaaaah," they cried and got into a fighting stance. Rocky put his hand up and beckoned the men that broke in forward.  
  
Three of them ran forward. Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum back flipped as the guys tripped over the trap and flew to the ground. The other men came forward cautiously. One guy saw the trip wire and kicked it down.  
  
The man chuckled and four of them pulled out guns. Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum looked at each other.  
  
Robin had her target and loosened her arrow. The blunt arrow hit one of the guns from the guy's hand. By the time the arrow had hit the gun, Robin was aiming her second arrow. Within a minute, Robin was down three more arrows and all the men were disarmed.  
  
"So what?" one man said.  
  
"Here's what!" Colt said. He ducked down and came up with a set of 3 prong daggers. Rocky went down and came back up with a sword. Tum Tum pulled a set on nun chucks from his shirt. They spun the weapons in a way that showed they knew how to handle them.  
  
Robin stood from her hiding spot and shot a blunt arrow at one man's leg. It hit it hard and fell. The man cried out and Robin pulled back another arrow. She aimed at the leading man and he backed away, seeing the sharp arrowhead.  
  
Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum stopped practicing with their weapons and got into an attack stance.  
  
"I suggest you run while you can," Robin said. "And please, leave me alone!" She pulled the arrow back farther. The intruders ran for it, even the ones who fell on he trip wire.  
  
Once they were gone, the boys put away the weapons and pulled off the facemasks. Rocky went to survey the damage on the door. There wasn't a mark on the door. He closed it. "Let's clean up a bit," he said.  
  
Robin put away her arrow and unstrung her bow. She put the things she moved back. When she looked back onto the living room, it looked better than before.  
  
Colt came up to her as she was going to the guest room. He held up the five blunt head arrows she had fired.  
  
"Here," he said. "Nice shooting." 


	5. End of training and Airport fun

A month and a half later, the kids were preparing to leave Grandpa's. All four of them worked hard that summer. Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum practiced their hearts out, while Robin started to catch up and learn the martial arts.  
  
Now as she sat on her knees before Grandpa, Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum, she felt proud of how far she went in the studies. Grandpa told her that another summer at that pace, and she was going to; be caught up with even Rocky.  
  
"You fly in the world and sky, free as a bird," Grandpa said. It was true. Once Robin had learned basic acrobatics, she used them to the max.  
  
"The name of Robin will always be yours," Tum Tum said.  
  
"These clothes show you as a student of the martial arts," Rocky said. He handed Robin a pair of white karate work out pants, a purple karate wrap around tunic, and a face mask, one that looked of a bird. With a bow to each other, Rocky handed the outfit to Robin. She placed it on her lap.  
  
"These clothes show that you are a defender of righteousness," Colt said. "You are only to use your knowledge to protect and defend." He handed a set of wrap around ninja robes with the cloth facemask. It was just like the boys' but was purple.  
  
"Arrigato," Robin said. It was Japanese for thank you.  
  
"You have done well," Grandpa said. "So how about a trip to the town to celebrate, we'll stay there and I'll send you on a plane tomorrow."  
  
They were going by plane because, the boys' mom and dad couldn't pick them up there and their grandpa couldn't drive them because he had to meet with someone about his lease.  
  
So all of them, with their packed bags, loaded into grandpa's car. They drove to the city and ate at a restaurant to celebrate. Then they rented a pair of connecting hotel rooms.  
  
The next day, after the airplane ride, the four were on their way to the street where they were going to meet the cab home. Walking through the airport, in the middle of talking, someone came up behind Robin and threw a smoke pellet. Robin and the boys were in a coughing fit when that same person picked up Robin and ran off.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!!" Robin cried.  
  
"Rocky, they got Robin!" Colt yelled.  
  
"Let's go!!" Tum Tum said. They took off running after Robin.  
  
"Tum Tum, give me your Gobstoppers," Colt said.  
  
"Why?" Tum Tum said. "OK." He handed the candy out of his bag to Colt, who threw it onto the floor around the guy that got Robin. The man stumbled on the hard candy and fell. Robin flew up and landed on her back. She popped up to see that the guy got away.  
  
Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum ran to her. "Are you OK?" Colt asked.  
  
Robin looked at him. He sounded like he was really concerned. "I will be when they decide to leave me alone," she responded, taking his hand to help him up. Nobody said anything when she didn't let go.  
  
"Let's get home," Rocky said. They climbed into the cab. 


	6. School starts Trouble

School started a week later. The boys waited at Robin's house for her. They sent her back after she came out in the leggings and tunic again. This time, she came out in a pair of straight leg jeans and her pull on boots in her hand. She wore a backpack over her duster jacket and was latching a pair of roller blades on.  
  
"That's better," Rocky said.  
  
"Don't make fun of me. I like my fashion sense," Robin said.  
  
"We'll you might, but I don't want the whole school bullying you," Colt said.  
  
"Protective, aren't we, Colt," Tum Tum said.  
  
"Shut up," Colt said.  
  
"Are we going or not?" Robin asked. She had a helmet strapped on along with some fingerless gloves.  
  
"Let's go," Rocky said. They took off to the school. Classes went OK. Robin met up with the boys at lunch. Rick walked by, but he only sneered at them. At the end of the day something strange happened.  
  
The PA turned on in my room alone. "Miss Jones, will you please send Kimsen to the main office." It turned off before the teacher could say she didn't have a Kimsen. Only one person knew that name, and it was Robin.  
  
She got up and went to the teacher. "Miss Jones, I need to go to the office," she said quietly. "I'm Kimsen, though I don't use the name anymore."  
  
"Oh, OK dear."  
  
"But please don't tell anyone that name is mine," Robin said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Robin picked up her backpack and left the room. Once outside the room, she took out her belt and put it on. She checked the pockets for her gadgets, then went to the office. The only time she's heard that name, someone was trying to get her.  
  
She went into the office. There wasn't a secretary there. There was no one there. It was unsettling.  
  
"Hello," she called.  
  
"Back here," someone answered.  
  
If this isn't a trap, what is, she thought.  
  
It was. The second she walked into the room, she was looking into the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," she said. She looked around the gun to see the blonde in shades. "Wow, you actually thought ahead."  
  
He smiled. "Move," he ordered.  
  
"I like it right where I am, thank you," Robin said.  
  
Someone grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back. She was dragged into the room. She was thrown into a chair and tied hand and foot before she could realize it.  
  
"You stupid fool," Robin said once the shock passed. "You forgot of one thing. My friends."  
  
"Those boys? They're nothing, already taken care of," the head man said. He left the room with the rest but two.  
  
"Where's he going?" Robin asked.  
  
"None of your business," the man barked.  
  
Robin nodded. "You know, your not very good at tying ropes," she said. The men looked at her. Robin was free of her ropes and was standing next to the chair. Both of the men lunged at her.  
  
Without a sound, she kicked both of them. She got the exact spot to cause them to pass out. Once Robin had the two guards securely bound, she barricaded the door and went to the PA microphone.  
  
She turned it on. "Will Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum please come to the main office," she said loudly into it. That should get someone's attention, she thought in grim amusement.  
  
It did, for in the next second, the door that Robin barricaded started to shake. The door flew opened after a second, knocking the chairs askew. The blonde guy came in followed by four others.  
  
"You really don't agree, do you?" he asked after looking around.  
  
Three of the four guys flew forward, to be replaced by Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum. "Anyone call for help?" Colt asked.  
  
There was a click. Robin turned around to look at the barrel of a gun again.  
  
"Come on," she cried. "Get original. Your not—"  
  
It was shot. But there wasn't a bullet, it was a dart.  
  
"You shot me! You really shot me--." Robin fell forward into the man's awaiting arms.  
  
"Let her go," Rocky said.  
  
"No," the man said. He nodded. There were several more clicks.  
  
The boys slowly turned around. Five more men were behind them, all holding guns. The three held their hands up.  
  
"Killing us wouldn't be a good thing," Rocky said.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Our dad's in the FBI," Tum Tum said.  
  
The man thought about this. "Kimsen and money, that's good," he said. He nodded again. The boys' arms were pulled behind their backs and tied. The men marched the boys out of the school and into a van beside the door. Robin was thrown in right after them. 


	7. A classic escape

"This bites!" Colt said. The boys and Robin had been taken to a giant office building and locked into an empty room high up. Robin had been laid on a clear desk and was still asleep.  
  
"How do we get out of this?" Tum Tum said. "Usually, there's someway to break free of bonds and get out."  
  
They had done a full search and found nothing that could free them.  
  
"Let's wake her up," Rocky said. "She might be able to think of something." He walked over to the paper cup of water their guards had brought them. He picked it up and dumped the whole thing on her.  
  
"Ahh!" she yelled and sat up. She looked around and saw where they were. "Crap," she said. "I still can't believe that bloody dork shot me. I better get these off." She was looking at her bonds.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd have a plan," Rocky said.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a second." Robin went looking through all of the pockets. "Aha!" she said and pulled out an army knife. In seconds she was free.  
  
"You guys really need to learn how to be tied up," she said after examining their ropes. "You take a deep breath and flex every muscle in your body. It makes the ropes loose." She cut them loose. "You should also carry extra supplies and weapons on your body."  
  
"Yeah, I usually don't carry weapons to school," Colt said.  
  
"You have to hide them real good," Robin said. She reached into a back pocket and produced a handful of throwing stars. "Here," she said handing them out. "I don't have my tazer, but I'll find something."  
  
They went to the door and knocked. "Anyone there?" Robin called.  
  
A window at the top of the door opened. "Shut up," he said. The window closed again.  
  
"Well that was certainly rude," Robin said. She pulled a packet out of a pocket and opened it to reveal a dozen lock picks. "This looks good," she said and picked out a certain pick. After a second, the door popped open. The four teens ran through the door and tackled the two guards before they could do anything.  
  
"Down elevator," Robin said.  
  
They left the building with no one bothered and caught a bus to school to get their things and went home with no one the wiser. 


	8. Dinner Interrupted

"Dinner has been great, Mr. and Mrs. Douglass," Robin said about a week later. The boy's parents took her out to dinner with them.  
  
"Thanks dear," Mrs. Douglass said. "I'm not a big person on leaving children at home alone."  
  
"What about us?" Tum Tum said.  
  
"You three have proven on countless occasions that you can take care of yourselves," their mother said, "Besides that, Rocky's seventeen."  
  
Just then, the blonde guy came up and grabbed Robin's arm. "Excuse me," he said and lead Robin away while they were still in shock.  
  
It wasn't until she was outside that the shock wore off. With a series of quick and silent moves, she was free with the guy on the ground, not moving.  
  
When the Douglass family came out, with the boys ready to fight, Robin was wiping her hands and some of the people who were waiting outside were clapping.  
  
"Can I stay over?" Robin asked.  
  
It took only a matter of seconds for them to be paid and on the road.  
  
"Boys, go with her to get her stuff," Mr. Douglass said. 


	9. Fighting on Purpose

A/N: Sorry it's been long. My summer's hard with watching family and house cleaning. And typing my book. I hope you like it. Be patient with me for the next part.  
  
"I need to get a couple of things," Robin said. "I need some answers, and I'm going to get them." She walked into her room, followed by Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum. The door closed behind them. All three spun around to be face to face with two men dressed in all black. Robin was grabbed from behind. "Curse it all," Robin said. She kicked backwards and was immediately released. She and Colt turned to face two more men. Quickly they attacked with a furry of kicks and punches. The men where out in a matter of minutes. "I don't think they were expecting us," Rocky said. Robin went to her window. "Four of them just for you?" Tum Tum said. Robin looked out of her telescope onto the street. "You have to keep in mind that she has eluded them several times," Colt said. "We better get a plan together," Robin said. "That bloody dork has taken over your house." "What!?" all three boys said. "That's right," Robin said. "It'll be a matter of minutes before the FBI get here, then," Rocky said. "Hold on a second, I've got a plan," Robin said. She grabbed her purple karate suite and ran into her closet. She came out seconds later with the dark purple fighting suite on. She went to one of the boxes in her room and started digging in it. "Where are you?" she said to herself. "Aha!" She came out of the box holding a set of microphone headsets. She passed them out to the boys. "Going from old age to new age." "These are phone mics.," she told them. "I made them myself. Just put it over your head and in your hoods and ear," she demonstrated, putting the headset on her head and adjusting the speaker, "and put this in your mouth cover." She hid the microphone in the mouth covering of her hood. "If you take off your hood, the speaker will go with it and so will the mic. No one but us will know they're there. And they also pick up only the smallest of sounds, so the wont pick up yelling or loud talking. Put them on now and let's get to your house so you can put on your outfits." The boys did as she said while she rummaged through her boxes, putting more things into the folds of her suit and a small bag. She slung the bag behind her and led the boys to a back window and they climbed down and snuck around to the boy's house. On the way, Robin pulled something from her shirt and stuck it to her house. They found out what it was once they were halfway up the side of the house. "Distraction time," Robin said. She pushed a button on a small pad and a light flashed from Robin's house. Every head, visible and invisible, turned to the flash. At that time, the four companions scrambled up the garden gate into the room. Robin turned her back as the boys hurriedly changed into their suits. "Let's have some fun," Colt said. "I'll get the downstairs with Tum Tum," Rocky said. "Colt, you and Robin get the upstairs." They split up. Rocky and Tum Tum stepped out of the room in a crawl. Robin and Colt followed and surveyed the damage. The entire living room was full of men. Not only men, but men with machine guns and ninja swords. "I need another distraction," Robin whispered softly. The microphone picked it up and she saw Colt nodd. "So do we," Rocky said in her ear. "Come here," Robin said. They did. She handed them a couple of pellets. "Throw them down there on three." They split up and went to different areas. "One, Two," Robin said. "Three." The boys and Robin threw the pellets into the room. Smoke filled the air. Robin reached into her bag and pulled out three light fixtures. She placed them on corners all facing the living room. Rocky and Tum Tum jumped down to the first floor, landing on four men. Guns went off for a second. "Seize fire!" a man yelled. The smoke started to settle. A peek down told Robin that Rocky and Tum Tum got out of sight. She sneaked back into a storage room and pulled her metal fold up bow out of her bag and opened it and strung it. She pulled out an arrow from her bag and notched it. She went back into the balcony. Colt was there keeping watch. "What do we want to do?" Colt asked. "Sneak attack," Rocky said. "I'm sorry, Rocky," Robin said. "But I want to end this whole thing. I think we should lose a frontal assault." Colt looked at her. "Are you crazy?" "Yes." "We should leave mom and dad a note to not worry," Tum Tum said. There was a moment of silence. Then, "Sounds fun," Rocky said. "Plus, we kick butt, and Robin's loaded with things. I'll take care of the note. Just tell us when." "Let's go with the solar flare," Robin said. "It'll blind them for a while. My friends have been getting smarter, they'll find someway to capture us. Put in there that there's an extra mic in you room, on the TV. I'm pretty sure they want you too. You know as much as I do." "That reminds me," Rocky said. "Why haven't you gone to the Feds about this?" "I don't know. Just something telling me not to." They waited a few minutes and then Robin shot a blunt arrow to trigger the huge light flash. Robin and Colt jumped off the balcony onto two guys, one of which Robin knocked out with her metal bow. Rocky and Tum Tum charged out of their spots and it became a flurry fight. Colt went unbelievably wild with punches and kicks. Rocky and Tum Tum were helping each other with planned moves that made them look great. Robin was everywhere, with jumps and flips, kicking blinded men. She kept her bow loaded with a sharp arrow and shot every time she had the chance, aiming for legs and arms. It was a quick battle that ended fast with the Blonde man pointing a gun at the boy's mom. "Stop, now or I'll shoot." Robin shot an arrow. It hit the man's hand and went through. The gun dropped to the floor. "You shot me, you little," then he said a word that made Robin upset. "You shot me first," she said. "If you don't shut up I'll shoot you again." She reached into her backpack for an arrow, but was overtaken before she could. At that same point, Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum was overtaken. The bow was pulled from Robin's hands as well as her backpack. Then without another word, the kids and the unconscious men were dragged from the house. As they were dragged past the boy's parents, a paper was dropped from Rocky onto the floor before them. They were pushed in a van again and was driven away from the house. "Well, it's going to go downhill from here," Tum Tum said. "Nah," Robin said. "I'll be fun. We can act dumb and tick them off." "I don't think I like your version of fun," Rocky said. "Wake me when we get there," Robin said. She yawned big and leaned on Colt's shoulder, and, by all appearances, fell asleep. "She must like you back," Rocky said, in a non-teasing way. "I hope she does," Colt said. Privately, Robin smiled.  
  
A/N: Aren't I great. You guys are too. I'm happy ya'll like my story. It might be a while for the ending, which is coming close. Love you all, my brothers and sisters--Raven Hood 


	10. Secrets Revealed

Robin was nudged. "Get up," Colt said. "We've stopped for good." Robin yawned and shook her head. "This should be fun." "Not when we get a hold on your parents," Mr. Douglass's voice said in her ear. Robin sighed. "I told my parents about this a long time ago, and they didn't do a thing, but moved after I told them for the twentieth time." The doors of the van opened. "Out. Get out." The blonde guy stood there.  
  
Robin got up. "Yes, Sahib," she said. "Anything you say." "You'd think that after being kidnapped twice, she'd learn some kind of manners for her captor," the blonde guy said. "Take off the hoods, kids. Where are your manners?" "At home with the part of me that cares," Robin said. She stood in front of the blonde guy with her arms crossed. He swung at her with the butt of his gun. Robin dodged and Colt jumped beside her and kicked the guy in the stomach. Someone grabbed Robin from behind and twisted her arms behind her back. The guy behind her gave her to the blonde, who held her arm in place and stuck a handgun in her back. He pulled down her hood and mask. "Now you," he said to the boys. They did, and was relieved when the mics went with it. "Are you going to shoot me?" Robin asked. "I don't think your boss would like that. And I know that you have a boss or you would have killed me by now." The man just pushed her towards the warehouse they had stopped in front of. Robin noticed the size and once she was inside she noticed that there were only two separate rooms in a corner. The rest was covered with soft mats and men practicing fighting and climbing ropes to the ceiling. "Ah," Rocky said. "Here's where the army of ninja's are." "There are always an army of ninja's," Colt said. "Predictable," Tum Tum said. "That's my blonde guy with shades," Robin said. "Hey, what is your name anyways?" "Why should I tell you?" he asked. "It would be nice," Robin said. "I've always wondered that. Besides, I need a name to put with my shrine about you in my underwear drawer." All of them stopped and looked at Robin in shock. "A girl has her hobbies and crushes," Robin said. "Cute," the blonde guy said. He pushed Robin into one of the two rooms and then the boys were pushed in after. Robin popped up. "You really think so? I'm cute. That's so sweet. That deserves and extra heart by the pictures I took of you spying on me." The door slammed shut and they herd the click of a lock. "Hey!" Robin yelled. "Can I have my backpack back? I'll be good!" No one answered. "Dork!" she yelled. She went to the back of the totally empty room with the boys. "What now?" Tum Tum said. "We should tell dad where we are," Rocky said. "We could do that, but we don't know where we are. My mics don't have a tracker yet," Robin said. "I'm working on it, though." "Tell him where we are, like 'a big warehouse building, about an hour from home,'" Colt said. "It might take him a while, but he'll find it by the time we get all the crooks wound up." "Your over confident," Rocky said. "Go ahead and tell him that," Robin said to Colt. "I'm getting out of here." She walked to the door and looked at the knob. There was no lock on it. She grabbed it and tired to open the door. "They're getting smarter," she said. "It's locked from a one sided padlock from the outside. I can't open it." "I'm bored," Tum Tum complained. "Come spar with me until we get some answers," Robin said. She and Tum Tum sparred with each other as Rocky and Colt told their dad about the place they were in. Then they too sparred. The door opened. None of them noticed but Robin and Rocky. They caught the final blows and everyone stopped. At the door was the blonde guy with another man, in a black suit with brown hair. "Get her," the suit man said. The blonde guy, with his hand bandaged from the arrow, grabbed Robin's arm in an iron grip. She gave a fake struggle as they pulled her from the room. The boys, not knowing that Robin intended to be taken, went to defend her. Guns were leveled at them. "We don't need them," the man said. The boys stopped in their tracks and the door was shut and locked again. Robin looked back, a grim look on her face. Then she turned to the blonde guy and the new guy. "Are you gonna tell me your names?" she asked, her voice level. The blonde looked to the new guy. He's the boss, Robin decided, as she was lead into the other room and locked in with them both. The new guy nodded. "I am Mr. Anderson," he said. "This is Shawn Laurence." "Great!" Robin cried. Then she crossed her arms, hiding that she was loosening daggers in her sleeves. "Why am I here and why do you want me? If it's a good reason, I might actually follow along and send my friends home without worry. Oh, and I can tell if your lying to me." "You are a rare child," Mr. Anderson said. "Your mother was accidentally exposed to a harmful amount of radiation. Though nothing happened to her externally, her organs began to deteriorate after a long period of time. A year actually. She had no knowledge of what was wrong with her, and we kept an eye on her. "Then, a month after she was exposed, you were conceived. She died a month after you were born, her organs no longer able to stay operational. We kept a watch on you, to see if there was any trouble. We had one of our people on the medical staff be there when you were born and we were told that you cried but very seldom. Your vital signs were perfect, and your height and weight were great for a healthy baby." "So I'm a child of superwoman and kryptonite," Robin said. "No, just a woman and a man with a bit of radiation," Mr. Anderson said. "Don't interrupt, it's rude." "Like I said earlier, my manners are at home with the part of me that cares," Robin said. "If there's more to your story, get on with it." Mr. Anderson grew red in the face. "Once you started school, you showed signs of superiority. You learn fast. Faster than any normal child. Prodigies spend their lives studying and practicing whatever their good at. You get it all on the first go. On everything, not just one subject." "That's great. I'm a super prodigy child. What do you care?" "I care that if you can do that, you can do things for me. Create things, build things, even destroy things for me. You'll be paid, if you go along, as well as your own area to live in with all the things you want." Robin pretended to think about this for a time. "No," she said. "I like where I am. So you can leave me alone now. If you do, I won't tell anyone about what happened tonight, or in the past." "Not an option, my deer." Shawn, the blonde guy, pulled out a gun. "How quaint! A gun," Robin said. She snatched out a hand and grabbed the gun from his grasp. Then she kicked him in the gut. She looked at it then she pulled out the ammo. "Any more wanna be surprises?" she asked Mr. Anderson. The man answered with a click. He held a gun. "Just one more," he said. "If your not going to work for me, your going to die." He shot at her. Robin gasped and fell. A small pool of blood formed at her chest. "That was simple enough," Mr. Anderson said. He walked out of the room, yelling, "Clean her up, Laurence." 


	11. The final escape

"She's dead," the man in the black suite said. "Happily, I shot her myself." Colt couldn't believe his ears. But when he finally did come to believe it, he jumped at the man. "I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" he yelled. A well aimed kick contacted with the man's head. Rocky let the first blow go. But when the men pointed machine guns at them, he reached out, grabbed Colt's tunic and pulled him back. Mr. Anderson regained his composure. "Get comfortable," he said. "Until I can figure out what to do to you." He left the room, leaving two machine gun wielding Ninjas. "What was that about, Rocky?" Colt said. "Use your head for once, Colt," Tum Tum said. "They've got guns, and there's three of us." "That's never stopped us before," Colt said. "We could be out of here in a matter of minutes." "Stop fighting," Robin's voice came silently. Colt stopped in his tracks and glanced around the room. "Stop looking around. You'll give me away. I'm supposed to be dead. Put the hoods on so I can get rid of the guards." The boys pulled up the hoods and face masks. Two marbles jumped into the room and rolled under the two ninjas feet. A gas came from it and clouded around the men. They dropped to the ground, asleep. Robin, in her purple outfit, jumped down from the shadows of the rafters. Colt ran up to her. His eyes widened at the sight of the red stain on the purple suit. Robin caught his glance. "It's only a squib. Actors use them. And stop looking at my chest." She took off her backpack and opened it. "Who wants what?" she asked. The backpack opened to show a set of nun chucks, a dozen throwing stars, marbles, pellets, a miniscule sword, a pair of tri-pronged daggers, Robin's folding metal bow, and a pack of arrows. Robin grabbed the quiver and bow and slung the quiver around her back. Tum Tum grabbed the nun chucks and some marbles. Colt grabbed the daggers and some pellets. Rocky got the sword and him and Colt split the throwing stars. "How did you get away if they think your dead?" Rocky said. Robin pointed up. "There's furniture in Mr. Anderson's office. I was able to get high enough to get onto the rafters. And this is how we are going to get out here, without being noticed." She unfolded her bow and pulled out an arrow. The arrow had some complex box on the end. Robin fitted the arrow on the bow, after handing an end of rope to Rocky. "Hold on tight," she said. She shot the arrow into the ceiling. "Wait a second, or do any of you want to go first?" Robin said. "You know what you're doing," Rocky said. "OK, when I say, grab onto the rope, one at a time." Robin grabbed the rope and scrambled up to the rafters before anyone could catch a glimpse. At the top, she gave Tum Tum the go ahead. When he grabbed on, Robin pushed the button one the arrow's box. He shot upward. The rope was carefully sent down and Colt came up next. The door flew open as Rocky grabbed onto the rope. He went flying up as Mr. Anderson ran into the room. "Go get them!" he yelled. Ropes were thrown into the rafters. Robin passed out ropes to the boys and took a bungee cord for herself. They separated though the building. "Let's have some fun guys!" Robin said. She secured the bungee on the rafter she was on and attached them to the harness she put around her waist. "Just like Lara Croft," she said as she jumped into the huge room. She kicked a man near her and went back up. Down again, slashing a rope to the rafter as she went. Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum were jumping from rope to rope, fighting men as they went. Then they jumped to the floor and stood their ground, knocking people out left and right. Robin back flipped to land on her rafter. It was covered with ninja men. Robin fought them and knocked most to the ground. She unhooked one of her bungee and clipped it to one of the men. She threw him into another guy and they both went tumbling to the ground, except one of them came back up. Robin jumped down again. She flew sideways in response to the one cord. She slashed two more ropes before she heard laughing up near the rafters. Looking up, Robin saw a group of men at the base of her bungee. "Crud," she said. One of the men held a dagger and started cutting at her bungee.  
  
Robin landed in Colt's arms. "Thanks," she said. "Nothing to it," Colt said. He set her down and Robin worked out of the bungee harness. "How are we going to get out of this?" "If my timing is good, and I'm sure it is, we'll get an opportunity soon enough," Robin said. "And I can always make an opportunity." "That sounds reassuring," Tum Tum said. "If one of ya'll could get outside and help us figure out where you are," Mr. Douglass's voice came through. "We've got a bit of trouble," Rocky said. The clicks of hundreds of guns caused all of them to freeze where they were. A laugh rang through the place. "You almost fooled me," Mr. Anderson said. He came though the crowd of armed men. This inspired Robin. "Mr. Douglass," she said, barely making a sound and moving her mouth under the mask. "Look for somewhere owned by an Anderson. If there's one, that's were we are." "Why don't you give up?" Anderson asked. "You haven't a chance." "Wait, Wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwait, Wait!" Robin said. "I've got one more chance!" "What's that?" Anderson asked. "This," Robin said simply. She reached into her tunic and pulled out her control pad. She pressed a button on it. Smoke filled the room. "Guy's," Robin said privately, "close your eyes when the smoke clears. Oh yeah! Run for it!" The jumped up and started running on the men's shoulders and heads, going towards a rope left leading to the rafters. But the time they were half ways up, the smoke cleared. "Close your eyes," Robin said. She pushed another button on the control pad. A blinding light filled the room. The four ninjas got to the rafters. Robin cut the rope after them and she and the boys went and cut all the ropes leading up to them. "What an escape!" Robin said. "This is so much fun!" The sliding door on one wall flew open. "The building is surrounded!" Mr. Douglass's voice came over the loud speaker. "Drop your weapons and come out slowly." Robin jumped up. "Or you'll have to go another round with me!" she yelled. She hit the flash button again. The blinding light went through the warehouse again. The boys grabbed her arms. "That's enough Robin," they said. Once the light cleared and the blindness faded. Robin looked onto the ninja army to see them all go out of the building, handing over their guns and put their hands behind their heads. "Where's Mr. Anderson and Shawn?" Robin asked. She ran around on the rafters, not worrying once of her balance. She found them at the back of the warehouse, fighting to go through the back door. "Hey!" she yelled and jumped down. "You're not getting away. I'm tired of this." She did a front walkover and kicked Shawn in the face. She turned to Mr. Anderson. She held out another gun. "Don't you ever run out of those?" she asked. She kicked out at him and knocked the gun from his hand. Then she kicked him in the stomach and on the side of his head. The man dropped. When Mr. Douglass found her, Robin was in angry tears, kicking the unconscious man on the ground. "Now you have to leave me alone!" she yelled. "Come on," Mr. Douglass said. He came up behind her. Robin turned and kicked high. The man ducked. "Let us," Colt said. "Robin, leave him alone." He dodged a kick and a punch and put a hand on Robin's arm. "He won't bother you again." Robin turned to face him. Her mask and hood and fallen. "Colt, I never want to see him again." She took a deep breath and hugged Colt. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. I like you too." She kissed him on the cheek. 


	12. The Ending

"It's the same story all around," Mr. Douglas said. "From all the checking, the story is true." "I don't care if it's true or not. I just want to be left alone," Robin said. "And you will. The whole operation has been shut down." "You could come live with us if you want to," Mrs. Douglas said. "No, I'll stay with the folks I got now, It's all right," Robin said. It was the next day. The kids were kept with the FBI over night and got the whole story. Mr. and Mrs. Douglas left. After looking at each other, Rocky and Tum Tum left with them. Robin and Colt looked at each other. "Well," Colt said. "Well?" Robin said. "Well what?" She shook her head. "This is well." Colt grabbed Robin's shoulders and kissed her.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Am I a genius or what? This is my first story here and I hope to write more, but I'm working on my personal things (stuff I hope to get published). Thank you for liking my work and I hope that you like anything else I write. ( Raven Hood 


End file.
